


Take my Hand, I'll Walk with You.

by itsnotmyturntoleap



Series: The Hawks Cuddle Collection [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Slight Misunderstanding, duncs and seabs looking after their fav baby dman, small dig at the kings sorry ya'll are convenient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyturntoleap/pseuds/itsnotmyturntoleap
Summary: They send Henri down in January. But dman cuddles can fix anything.





	Take my Hand, I'll Walk with You.

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally contributing to this great series because I am the slower writer of the two of us! This doesn't quite fit into the same verse as the other fics, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Title taken from Walk with Me by Delta Rae.
> 
> Unbeta'd so please go easy.

They send him down in January. Coach Colliton gives him a few things to work on, highlights a few weaknesses in his game, and then sends him back to the locker room. It's almost insult to injury after their most recent loss. Henri barely has to look at Duncs or Seabs for them to read it on his face.

Henri’s heard before that dman cuddles are a thing that happens. Right now he could probably use some but-  
"It’s easier if you just ask," Duncs says patting him gently on the shoulder.  
  
Henri sets his shin pads down on the bench in front of his stall. He cocks his head to the side, confused by the smug expression on Dunc’s face.  
  
"Ask what?" He responds.  
  
Duncs nudges him away from his stall and points him gently in Seabs’ direction. Seabs isn’t slamming things around in his stall anymore, but there’s a lot of very firm stares at his equipment. One elbow pad even has the nerve to fall to the floor. Seabs leaves it there as he heads to the showers, grumpily nudging the scrum around Kaner out of the way. A few reporters on the edge give him a wide berth as he makes his way across the room.  
  
Henri doesn’t realize he’s leaning back against Duncs while watching Seabs until Duncs wraps an arm around his shoulders and twists them both back toward Henri's stall.  
  
"Alright stop staring" Duncs says. He nudges Henri with his hip and shoots him a small smile.  
  
Henri’s too busy turning it over in his mind, setting the rest of his equipment haphazardly into the correct cubbies. There are so many things he needs to do before he goes to Rockford, but he can't stop thinking about the hurt look on Seabs face, hidden beneath the grumpiness. Henri's still contemplating it as he grabs his towel and heads to the showers.  
  
Later, he catches Dunc’s arm on the way out to the parking lot and asks, “Are you sure he wouldn’t mind?”  
  
Duncs laughs, bright and full even after the game they just lost. “Biscuit won’t turn you down kid. He knows how important dman cuddles are,".  
  
Henri heads in Seab’s direction, stopping next to his car with a hesitant hand on the hood. Seabs dumps his things into the backseat, raising an eyebrow when he turns around and finds Henri standing there.  
  
“Need something Jokis?” He asks softly, eyes focused intently on Henri’s face.  
  
Henri nods and moves forward, resting a hand on Seabs' elbow, “I come home to you?” Henri asks confidently.  
  
“Rook we don’t really do that kind of thing after losses. If you think you didn’t play well you can talk it out with Coach tomorrow,” Brent sighs, scrubbing at his forehead like Henri’s giving him a headache.  
  
"Not for that,” Henri blurts out, face red even in the cold Chicago air. “They are sending me down and Duncs said would be okay to ask for…,” he trails off unsure what word Duncs used.  
  
Seabs looks off in the direction of Dunc’s car exiting the lot, shaking his head. “Did he mention something about cuddles?”.  
  
Henri nods eagerly. Sighing, Seabs pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials without looking. “I hope you know you’re coming over too,” he says into the phone. “He’s your rookie. And he just got sent down.You can’t pass him off because you think I need to...to…whatever,”.  
  
Something must interest him on the other end of the line because Seabs turns his back to Henri and hisses into the phone at (who Henri is just now realizing) Duncs.  
  
Maybe this was the worst idea he’s ever had. Maybe Duncs had a plan to embarrass him and this was the easiest way to do it. It’s dark enough in the parking lot that Henri should be able to blend into a nearby shadow and escape Seab’s anger somewhere. There's still time for him to grab ice cream and watch a sad movie by himself before he packs for Rockford.  
  
When he eases a step or two away from the car, Seabs turns abruptly on his heel, shoving his phone into his pocket, and gestures for him to come closer.  
  
“Duncs explained a little more what he had in mind when he said what he did to you. You can come home with me, but we’re talking first.” Seabs says slowly, cautiously, like he doesn’t want to spook Henri into running across the parking lot. Maybe he can read minds a little bit.  
  
“Okay,” Henri responds, knowing better than to argue with his A. He can always call an Uber if their conversation is too weird.  
  
The ride is silent, tinted more with exhaustion than awkwardness. Duncs is sitting on Seab’s front steps when they arrive, fiddling with his phone.  
  
“Sharpy’s going to laugh about this until he cries. You know that right?” Seabs asks.  
  
“Simple. Don’t mention this within a 10 mile radius of him,” Duncs shrugs.  
  
Henri’s heard a lot about Sharpy, and he’s on TV with some guy named Bur. They make a good team, but their chirps are ruthless as far as Henri knows.  
  
Seabs gestures at the newly open front door and Henri follows Duncs inside, kicking off his shoes. They stop in the kitchen where Seabs chucks them both a water bottle before heading back into the living room.  
  
"Okay, now we have to talk," Seabs points directly at Duncs while collapsing on the couch. “You almost wrecked this, so you get to apologize,”.  
  
“S’not that complicated,” Duncs replies. And he turns to face Henri. “Sometimes we cuddle after games, win or lose,” He turns back to Seabs. “See. Done,”.  
  
“Not done,” Seabs responds. “He made it sound like he was coming home with me for other things.” And he makes a face when he says it. Maybe Henri should be offended?  
  
“Jesus this isn’t LA,” Duncs entire face scrunches up at the thought, “We don’t do that here Jokis. It’s cuddling or snuggling or just sleeping. Whatever you want. I'm sorry we haven't talked about it before now”.  
  
Henri nods, considering which of those he wants tonight. “Is it okay even if I am going to Rockford tomorrow? Snuggling would be okay,” he says.  
  
Duncs leans against the door frame, arms crossed while he studies Henri. Seabs is rolling his water bottle back and forth between his hands, occasionally picking at the label.  
  
“You asked me and I said yes,” Henri says softly, looking between the two of them. “It is okay right?”  
  
“Yeah Jokis. It’s fine,” Duncs reassures him, “It’s just been awhile since we cuddled with anybody else here at our place,”.  
  
Seabs looks at Duncs and gives him a hesitant smile, bumping him gently in the side with his fist. They share a look before turning back to Henri.  
Seabs stands, stretching his back gingerly, “Let’s go rook. Gotta make sure you’re taken care of before your big trip tomorrow,”.  
  
Duncs snickers but heads out of the room, his footsteps echoing in the dark house. Seabs watches him walk away, head tilted consideringly. Absentmindedly he reaches a hand back for Henri, pulling him into a quick hug. Henri startles, but stays tucked close to Seabs, resting his head on his shoulder. Henri isn’t used to a Seabs that is this quiet, but he simply goes where he’s led. It never hurts to trust your A’s.  
  
Dunc’s suit is in a pile on the floor and the sound of running water spilling through the open door across the room draws Henri’s attention.  
  
“Borrow whatever clothes you want. Toothbrushes are under the sink,” Seabs says, sinking down on the bed with a groan. He rubs at his knee for a moment before flopping down on the bed.  
  
Magically, Duncs appears from the bathroom scrubbing at his damp hair. “Biscuit that’ll only feel good for the 30 seconds it takes you to fall asleep,” Duncs pitches the towel across the room, landing it square on Seab’s face. It isn’t a groan so much as a growl that Seabs makes.  
  
There’s a dresser near the door so Henri grabs a few things that might fit before attempting to squeeze past Duncs into the bathroom. He’s stopped by a hand on his arm.  
  
“You still okay with this?” Duncs asks gesturing between Seabs, who’s stripping out of his suit, and himself, down to only his boxers. Henri’s face feels like it’s on fire, but he ducks his head and nods. A gentle hand on his chin tilts his head up to meet Dunc’s gaze.  
  
“I don’t mind wearing some more clothes or whatever. What will make you comfortable? We even have a guest room,” Duncs says earnestly.  
  
Seabs is watching now too, his suit folded neatly over a chair while he grabs a pair of sweatpants from the floor. Henri laughs low and says, ”No it is fine. I promise,”. Duncs looks him up and down one more time before letting him escape into the bathroom.  
  
The lights are dimmed and Duncs is sprawled on his back occupying the middle of the bed when Henri comes back into the room. Seabs is nodding sleepily along to whatever Duncs is saying, hand lazily curled around Dunc’s arm.  
  
Henri drops his suit onto a nearby chair and moves to the side of the bed that’s empty. Duncs throws the covers back without looking away from Seabs and pats the space next to him. The sheets are cool and Henri scoots closer to Duncs, trying to shake off the chill.  
  
“Get comfy rookie,” Seabs yawns partway through, ruining the authoritative tone in his voice. But he reaches across Duncs to grab onto Henri’s hand and drag it toward the middle of Duncs’ chest, linking their fingers together.  
  
Henri knows he can't stay forever, he has a drive to make tomorrow, but there'll be time another day. They've got all the time they need.  


**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new: I'm on tumblr at i-got-the-sass.


End file.
